jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Jeloneu./Przyjaźń? To nie dla mnie
Krótkie informacje: • Opowiadanie będzie pisane z perspektywy Czkawki. Jednak gdy będzie inaczej na pewno będzie to zaznaczone • Akcja dzieje się we współczesnym świecie • Pyskacz jest wujem Czkawki i go wychowuje, chłopak nie ma ojca ani matki (bo why not?) • Bohaterowie mają po 15 lat i wyglądają jak w JWS • Na razie brak Hiccstrid, być może później coś będzie Prolog Człowiek, który stracił praktycznie wszystko, wychowywany przez wuja Pyskacza. Tak, to ja Czkawka... Jestem raczej typem samotnika, nie lubię nawiązywać nowych znajomości, nie mam przyjaciół. Jedyną bliską mi osobą jest mój zwierz Szczerbatek. Jak na psa, jest dosyć duży, ba nawet ogromny. Nie lubię szkoły, można by powiedzieć, że wręcz nienawidzę. Nie z powodu przedmiotów, bo oceny mam nawet dobre. Moje negatywne nastawienie jest przez moją klasę i nauczycieli. Co prawda, to już trzecia gimnazjum, ale to dalej pół roku. Nie jestem jak inni chłopcy. Oni godzinami potrafią grać w jakieś gry lub biegać za piłką nawet w czasie deszczu. A ja? Ja wolę rysować. Wręcz kocham to robić. Wychodzi mi to bardzo dobrze, może to dlatego, że leworęczni są bardziej uzdolnieni plastycznie? Co do dziewczyn, co prawda podoba mi się jedna, no ale ona wygląda na taką, co nie chce mieć nic wspólnego z chłopakami. Podsumowując, jestem dzieckiem, które uznawane jest bardziej za wariata niż człowieka, który jest taki jak oni. ' Rozdział I ' -Czkawka! Obudź się wreszcie! - Pyskacz powoli wchodził po schodach by dotrzeć do mojego pokoju. - Już siódma, jeszcze się do szkoły spóźnisz! - wszedł do mojego pokoju. Siedziałem na łóżku z rysownikiem i słuchawkami. Nie miałem ochoty z niego schodzić. Ba, nie miałem ochoty nigdzie wychodzić, a już szczególnie do szkoły. To ostatnie miejsce, gdzie chcę się udać. -Jakbym dziś nie przyszedł do szkoły nikt by tego nie zauważył. Byłoby im nawet lepiej, bo w końcu kto chce widzieć 7 godzin dziennie jakiegoś wariata? - odpowiedziałem Pyskaczowi, na co on zrobił się jakby smutny. -Oj Czkawka, na pewno ktoś cię lubi. A jak nie teraz, to kiedyś na pewno ktoś cię polubi. Popatrzyłem na niego chwilę wzrokiem przypominającym wzrok zabijającego się człowieka. Mężczyzna jeszcze chwilę stał obok mojego łóżka, jednak po chwili zrezygnował i poszedł na dół zjeść śniadanie. Chwilę później odłożyłem mój notes i zacząłem się powoli zwlekać z łóżka. Podszedłem do szafy i ją otwarłem. Nie zastanawiałem się długo co wybrać. Wyciągnąłem czarny t shirt o 2 rozmiary za duży, na którym był nadruk ze smokiem, czarne spodnie, długi czarny sweter i glany. Wziąłem do ręki plecak i wyszedłem z pokoju. Przy wyjściu porwałem kilka kanapek po czym wyszedłem z domu. Już po wyjściu pogoda dawała się we znaki. Wiosenna burza i wiatr to coś, co na pewno każdy lubi. No cóż, ważne że do szkoły blisko. Po około 10 minutach doszedłem do znienawidzonego przeze mnie budynku. Zostało jeszcze 20 minut do rozpoczęcia lekcji, więc nie śpieszyłem się. Po wejściu do szatni jak zwykle usłyszałem jakieś obraźliwe teksty w moim kierunku.'' Znowu się zaczyna... pomyślałem. Siadłem na ławce, oddalony od innych i zacząłem powoli ściągać glany, z czerwonymi sznurówkami. Niestety w szkole trzeba chodzić w obuwiu zmiennym, toteż ubrałem moje czarne conversy. Po chwili wziąłem plecak i poszedłem pod salę lekcyjną. -Czkawka! Czkawuś! Czkawunio! No dalej, odezwij się do nas pacanie! - krzyczeli chłopcy z mojej klasy. Jak widać nie za bardzo mnie lubią, ba wręcz nienawidzą. A najbardziej to chyba Sączysmark. Ten to jest. Wszystkie laski w szkole na niego lecą, nie wiem w sumie czemu. Wyzwiska w moją stronę przerwał dzwonek. Poszedłem więc na koniec rzędu, by czekać na nauczyciela. Gdy ten przyszedł powiedział coś Śledzikowi i Mieczykowi i otworzył salę. Po lekcji udałem się jak najdalej od innych. Założyłem słuchawki i wyciągnąłem swój notatnik. Zacząłem rysować. Chyba rysować. W sumie były to tylko jakieś kreski. Po chwili usłyszałem jakieś krzyki. Podniosłem głowę i ujrzałem tłok ludzi biegających w te i we wte po korytarzu. Ich miny były jakieś nie ten teges. ''Coś się chyba stało. ''Wstałem i zacząłem się przeglądać po korytarzu. W oddali zobaczyłem mojego wychowawcę wołającego moją klasę. -3C do mnie! Szybko. Bierzcie wszystkie rzeczy i ustawcie się w rzędzie! - wołał. Nikt nie wiedział o co chodzi. Wlokłem się na koniec gdy nagle ktoś na mnie wpadł. Niestety jak to na mnie przystało musiałem się przewrócić. Nie obyło się bez śmiechów innych. Okazało się, że to niejaka Astrid. Dziewczyna, na którą leci praktycznie każdy facet. Muszę przyznać, że jest ładna, ale to tyle. Nawet o niej nie myślę. -Co ty robisz idioto! - krzyknęła do mnie po chwili. -Nie widzisz, że mamy się ustawiać? I to S Z Y B K O?! - przeliterowała ostatni wyraz po czym poszła do swojej paczki, Szpadki, Mieczyka, Sączysmarka i Śledzika. Staliśmy tak jeszcze z minutę po czym nauczyciel powiedział nam, że jest ogłoszona ewakuacja, ponieważ piorun uderzył w szkołę i zapalił się strych. Mieliśmy opuścić budynek w ciągu następnych 5 minut. W sumie taka ewakuacja mi odpowiada, przynajmniej szybciej wrócę do domu.'' Weszliśmy do szatni. Każdy zaczął się ubierać. No dobra, nie każdy. Ja nie. Wziąłem tylko moje glany do ręki i wyszedłem przed szkołę. Gdy wszyscy wyszli dyrektor ogłosił nam, że dziś lekcje są odwołane, a jutro mamy przyjść wszyscy na 9.00 i będziemy mieć 4 godziny wychowawczej. *** -Nienawidzę ich! Nienawidzę ich wszystkich! Nienawidzę siebie! Nienawidzę tego życia! - krzyczałem siedząc wieczór na polanie niedaleko mojego domu. Na moje nieszczęście przechodziła tamtędy Astrid z Sączysmarkiem. Zaczęli coś do mnie krzyczeć, a raczej wyśmiewać się ze mnie. Miałem już wszystkiego dosyć. Nie mogłem już znieść tego, że jestem inny. Rozdział II Od 4:05 siedzę na łóżku. Nie mogę spać. Łzy napływają mi do oczu. Dlaczego akurat ja? Dlaczego? Po raz kolejny mam dość swojego życia. Od początku byłem traktowany jakoś inaczej niż reszta. Wszyscy byli ode mnie odwróceni. Nigdy nie miałem przyjaciela. Ba, nigdy nie miałem nikogo, z kim mógłbym chociaż porozmawiać. Godzinę później postanowiłem wyjść z domu. Wstałem, podszedłem do szafy i wyciągnąłem duży, czarny sweter sięgający mi prawie do kolan, czarne spodnie i glany. Zszedłem powoli na dół nie chcąc obudzić Pyskacza, który jeszcze spał. W sumie, to ja też powinienem jeszcze spać. Wziąłem trochę pieniędzy, klucze i wyszedłem z domu. Miałem jeszcze trochę czasu do rozpoczęcia lekcji. Postanowiłem iść na polanę. Po dojściu zorientowałem się, że wczoraj padało i trawa nie zdążyła wyschnąć. No trudno, muszę nacieszyć się drzewem. Nie miałem ochoty iść do szkoły. Wyciągnąłem słuchawki oraz telefon i zacząłem słuchać muzyki podśpiewując sobie pewne fragmenty. Siedziałem na tym drzewie dosyć długo. Nagle spojrzałem na zegarek. O kurde, już 8:55, spóźnię się. A może to i lepiej? Powoli zrzedłem z drzewa i ruszyłem w stronę szkoły. Miałem do niej 15 minut. Jednak szedłem tak powoli, że dotarłem na miejsce dopiero o 9:25. Wszedłem do szkoły i skierowałem się w stronę szatni. Zamknięta. -Proszę pani, mogłaby mi pani otworzyć szatnię numer 7? - podszedłem do szatniarki prosząc o klucz. Po przebraniu butów powlokłem się na lekcje do sali 28. Niechętnie zapukałem do drzwi. -Dzień dobry, przepraszam za spóźnienie - odrzekłem w stronę nauczyciela, który nie wyglądał na zadowolonego. Klasa zaczęła się ze mnie śmiać. Jak zwykle zresztą. - Panie Haddock, umawialiśmy się, że nie będzie się już pan spóźniał. - odrzekł surowo. - Nie ma już wolnych ławek zatem usiądziesz z Astrid, ponieważ Szpadka się rozchorowała. - Moje oczy były w niego wpatrzone ze zdziwieniem, a zarazem złością. ''Mam siąść z kimś, kto dzień wcześniej ze mnie szydził? '' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach